La divergence a Poudlard (One-Short)
by Les 2 Slythandor
Summary: Un gouvernement changé après des ténèbres vaincus... une nouvelle réforme... des changements... Un ptit crossover tous mignon... tous simple... un ptit peu détraquer...


**Titre:** La Divergence à Poudlard

Disclamer : Les personnages et lieu appartient à la très respectable J. seul l'histoire est de grand merci à _ma voyageuse du temps Co-gouvernante sur la quasi-totalité des planètes dans et au-delà de l'univers_ pour ton aide, ô grande génie que tu es, je te dédicace cette fic. Et Merci à **_Horus fils de la nuit_** , allez voir ces fics elles sont géniales.

Auteurs: «les 2 Slythandor»

Chapitre écrit par Luna et Maryoku Keila

* * *

La Divergence à Poudlard

La guerre contre les force de mal est définitivement terminé. Le Haut Ministère avec un accord commun avec tous les pays a décidé de réformer l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. Tous les Jeunes sorciers du monde sont invités à Poudlard pour être ensuite répartis, dans tel ou tel établissement. Il y a maintenant 10 grandes écoles de sorcellerie répartit en fonction des groupes : Serpentard (serpent), Griffondor (lion), Serdaigle (aigle), Poufsouffle (blaireau), et pour le besoin, ils ont créé Slythandor (lion et serpent), Sermafys (aigle et blaireau), Srifador (aigle et lion), Grifalis (lion et blaireau), Serpaltar (serpent et aigle), Soulfendar (serpent et blaireau).

Ceux qui ne peuvent pas rentrer dans les cases sont déclarés Divergent. Le choixpeau ne peux plus mentir, un sort lui en empêche.

Tous ceux qui n'ont pas eu de scolarité sorcière ou qui ont arrêté au milieu de celle-ci sont invités à commencer ou à continuer.

OoOoOo

Harry est en vacances chez sa famille adoptive. Dudley a lui aussi reçu sa lettre pour aller à l'école sorcières. Il va rentrer en première année. Harry et lui ont eu un peu de mal à s'entendre au début mais cela s'est amélioré en apprenant à se connaître. Harry le considère maintenant comme son petit frère, il lui a appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde sorcier.

Pétunia, Vernon, Dudley et Harry marchent sur le chemin de la traverse. Les Dursley sont émerveillés. Avec l'ensemble des boutiques à faire en tête, ils se précipitent chez Ollivander. Dudley saute de joie lorsqu'il reçoit enfin sa baguette magique, bois de houx et crin de licorne 23.7cm, souple et puissante. Harry les emmène ensuite chez Mme Guipure acheter des robes de sorciers pour tous les 3. Pendant ce temps-là il va chez Fleury et Bott chercher ses livres et ceux de son petit frère ainsi que le nécessaire de potion. Puis Harry emmena Dudley a l'animalerie sorcière où son choix s'arrêta sur un petit chat noir a 2 queux qu'il appela Kuro.

Le lendemain, les 4 Dursley se rendirent chez les Weasley. Pétunia joyeuse est partie faire la cuisine en compagnie de Molly et Vernon est partis faire un tour de voiture volante avec Arthur. Harry a présenté Dudley au reste de la famille. Il devient en quelque jours le petit protégé des jumeaux. Il se mit même à comploter avec eux, au plus grand malheur de Molly.

OoOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, ils durent partir pour le quai 9 . Les jumeaux, Harry, Dudley, Draco, Maryoku, Luna et Luna passèrent leurs temps à former les nouveaux Maraudeurs. Ils discutaient de leurs prochaines farces, de leur projet de devenir animagus… L'année s'annonçait pour le mieux…

En franchissant, les portes ils constatèrent de nombreux changements. Le Hall avait été agrandie un bon million de personne étaient présente… de plus il n'y avait plus 4 mais 10 emblème de représenté… le professeur McGonagall fit son discours de bienvenue et invita tous les élèves à (re)passer sous le choixpeau.

[...]

Dudley Dursley Soulfendar  
[...]

Hermione Granger Srifador  
[...]

Maryoku Keila Slythandor  
[...]

Neville Londubat Grifalis  
[...]

Luna Lovegood Divergent

Luna Slythandor  
[...]

Théodore Nott Soulfendar  
[...]

Drago Malefoy Serpaltar  
[...]

Pansy Parkinson Serpentard  
[...]

Harry Potter Divergent  
[...]

Frédéric Weasley Slythandor  
[...]

Georges Weasley Slythandor  
[...]

Ginny Weasley Griffondor  
[...]

Ron Weasley Griffondor  
[...]

Blaise Zabini Soulfendar  
[...]

Les élèves partirent avec différents professeurs, dans différents pays, en fonction de leurs nouvelles maisons. Et c'est à ce moment-là que les Nouveau-Maraudeurs se rendirent compte que rien ne se passerai comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Il était au total 23 Divergent sur le bon milliard d'étudiant toutes années confondues. Le Haut Ministère les pris en charge. Le lendemain, leurs amis, leurs familles reçurent la même lettre leurs indiquant qu'il ou elle avait fini par mourir...

Ils y eu alors une vague de silence,… les souvenirs refont surface,… des cris déchirées,… plainte étouffées,… des pleurs…

* * *

Voilà.. voilà..

Les mix sont de nous…  
Slythandor (lion et serpent), Sermafys (aigle et blaireau), Srifador (aigle et lion), Grifalis (lion et blaireau), Serpaltar (serpent et aigle), Soulfendar (serpent et blaireau).

Mais vous pouvez les utiliser... Au passage dites-nous vos fics que l'on aille jeter un coup d'œil.. ..si vous les réutiliser dites-le on ira voir (Serment Inviolable)..

Une Review ? bonne… mauvaise... avec votre nouvelle maison.  
Vous pouvez nous soumettre des défis, des idées... ceux qui vous plaît, vous passe par la tête...

Merci de signaler si une faute d'orthographe c'est glissé dans le texte…  
La prochaine fic sera plus joyeuse ^-^


End file.
